Dee Dee
Dee Dee is a main character and the secondary protagonist in the series Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's older sister, who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's lab in various ways. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys the lab in every episode of the show, even though she seems to show care or love for her brother. Though she was shown to get hypocritcally angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around inDexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Her catch-phrase is "Ooooooo, what does this button do?." She rarely wears her full length of hair down except on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and she has a four poster bed. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee's astrological sign is Cancer indicating that she was born somewhere between June 22nd or July 23rd for Turkish. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, and she wears her hair down. For swimming she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and a pink swimming cap with the initial 'D' on the front. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. In Dee-Dee and the Man when Dee Dee died her appearance changed when she became Dexter's guardian angel, she now wears a white dress and has angel wings. She lets her hair out instead of using her pigtails. When she woke up half of her face hurt a lot, along with half of her body. She looked herself at a piece of crystal, and she saw her mutant face half burned. Voice Originally voiced by Allison Moore, the role was assumed by Kathryn Cressida after the first season. Moore reprized the role in the third season, with Cressida taking it back for the show's fourth season. Relationships Although she seems to be extremely ditzy, her social skills far exceed Dexter's, as she is quite popular at their local school while he is shunned except for his other equally geeky associates. * Dexter - Dexter is Dee Dee's little brother. She loves "playing with," him but she destroys things in his lab and drives him crazy. It may seem that Dee Dee is nothing but a pure idiot who just annoys Dexter all the time, but truthfully deep down inside of her candy canes and lollipop glitter heart, she loves Dexter and thinks he's awesome. In fact, to her, Dexter is her favorite thing in the whole entire world. This was seen in the episode "Game Show" where the Game Show host asked what their favorite things in the world were and Dexter is what Dee Dee chose. When Dee Dee comes into the Laboratory, she never wants to destroy any of his inventions or ruin any of his experiments. What she really wants out of all that, is to spend time with her little brother Dexter and to spend time with him in their early years of that short and brief section of life called childhood. Dee Dee is really alot smarter than she comes on to be, Dee Dee is really a smart girl and she is smart enough to know that if Dexter doesn't get out of his lab more often and see the world, he will have wasted his life trapped inside of his lab. Sometimes she wants him to come outside which she does and clearly explains in various episodes such as Way of the Dee Dee. She wants him to see the world and realize what a wondeful and perfect thing life is and to have him experience the best things in life and alot of the time, Dee Dee's wreckless little antics are actually the things that make Dexter do those good things in life. It may be possible that she does this intentionally because she knows what the outcome would be, some would even say she is smarter than Dexter. * Lee Lee & Mee Mee - Lee Lee & Mee Mee are Dee Dee's two best friends in the series. Their two young girls that share her intrests, personality, fashion sense, and even name sounds. Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee are almost just like each other. They always spend their times just being girls and having fun. The three of them all go to the same ballet classes together where they are the three best students with Dee Dee being the best, Mee Mee being the second best, and Lee Lee being the worst. * Mom and''' Dad''' - Dee Dee's parents have never had problems with Dee Dee. She is almost never seen in trouble with either of them because she is such a nice little girl who always obeys what they say. * Koosalagoopagoop - Koosy is Dee Dee's imaginary friend who she is playing with sometimes in the imaginary world of Koosland. they go on crazy adventures in there and love to play games and have fun. Dee Dee is the only one who can see Koosy because she is the only one who believes in him. He is completely invisible to others unless she makes them believe which she did to Dexter. * Lalavava - Lalavava is Dee Dee's worst enemy. The way she and her act toward each other is just about a mirrored relationship to that of Dexter and Mandark's. * Oceanbird '''- Oceanbird once hired Dee Dee to babysit Mandark. She likes her and thinks of her as a friend to the family despite her rivalry with Lalavava. * '''Monkey - Whenever Monkey is not in his secret supehero form, he pretends to be a normal old trained lab monkey. Dee Dee is sometimes playing with Monkey and dressing him up in girly costumes and having tea parties with him despite him being a male monkey. Monkey doesn't seem to be bothered by this because he must enjoy doing it being his only time not doing work and fighting evil and actually just goofing off anf having fun aside from his dates with Agent Honeydew. Dexter always seems to only want to do work and tests with him being a reason he likes Dee Dee's games alot better. * Beau - Beau is Dee Dee's love intrest and boyfriend. He was first seen in the episode Beau Tie. Koosland Dee Dee's imagination had been creating philanthropic imaginary friends since she was a baby. The most known of her characters is Koosy, his full name being Koosalagoopagoop. An interesting thing is that even though these characters are "imaginary" and thus not existent in the reality, Koosy seems able to teleport himself from Dee Dee's mind into the material reality, also interacting with material things in a natural way. The place where Koosalagoopagoop lives is called Koosland or Planet Kooz. It is an imaginary world of happiness, beauty and cute, harmless creatures. The happiness is almost never disturbed, with an exception being the Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? short, when the evil character Hokochoo tries to destroy Planet Kooz. Peepers is the first creation of Dee Dee's mind, the first character in Koosland. It is told that he gave away so much happiness for all the creatures in Koosland that there was no more left for himself. Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion She appears in the game as an assist character and is a Synergy partner with Flapjack in the Console version. In the Dexter's Lab boos fight. Aku is the one who is being fought with and she keeps on playing with him when he changes into an animal, holding him still so that other players can easily attack him. Quotes * "Hi Dexter!" - Various Episodes * "Ooooooh! What does this button do?" - Various Episodes * "Good Night" - Various Episodes * "Oh Dexter, Dexter come quick! You sent me, and me!" - Dee Dee Dimensional * "But I want to push the button." - Dexter's Assistant * "Your club is for big I D K S C's" - Decode of Honor * Don't be silly! I love you very much! - LaBretto * Oops! I guess I shouldn't touch! - LaBretto * "Play with you Dolly Susie" - Babe Sitter * "Fine! I don't need your stinkin' lab, i've got my own stinkin' lab!" - Dee Dee's Lab * "Hello, dear brother! What have you got there? - LaBretto * "WHAAAAAAT?!!! YOU CAN'T FIRED ME!?!?! - Dee Dee and the Man Trivia * Dee Dee is practically the opposite of Dexter. ** While Dexter loves to create, Dee Dee loves to destroy. ** While Dexter is mature and intelligent, Dee Dee is childish and ditzy. ** While Dexter is always busy and is used to working, Dee Dee is always free and spends her time playing. ** While Dexter is short and has very small legs, Dee Dee is tall and has very long legs. ** While Dexter is very annoyed by Dee Dee and somewhat hateful to her, Dee Dee loves to spend time with Dexter and deeply cares for him. ** While Dexter's favorite color is blue, Stupid Sister's favorite color is pink. ** While Dexter is a boy, Dee-Dee is a girl. ** Dee Dee is not smart and Dexter is smart ** While dexter inherits the the genitics,and intelligance of his mom,Dee Dee inherits the genitics,and stupidity of her father. * Dee Dee shares many similarities with Harley Quinn, with their clueless personalities and hairstyle that are similar to each others. * Dee Dee's favorite color is pink. * Dee Dee's birthday was never mentioned, however she mentions she's a Cancer. * Her feet are very large, this is addressed throughout the series, and in the episode "Shoo Shoe Gnomes" she is seen to have high-rampant foot odor. * A running gag in the series is Dee Dee showing Dexter her "new" dance called "the Fanciful Unicorn" over and over again, forgetting she has already showed him many times. * Dee Dee has two friends named Lee Lee & Mee Mee who both look like her and have similar sounding names. * She has been called a "golden haired angel" by both Mandark and Nice Dexter. * Dee Dee has a rivaly with Lalavava the same way Dexter does with Mandark. Ironically, they are both their sisters. * Dee Dee does have a very annoying and obnoxious laugh so mute when she laughs. * Dee Dee resembles Veronica Tidwell from the Fairly Odd Parents. * Dee Dee is a Titan of the Greek Mythology. Gallery Dee Dee and the Man 20.png|Dee Dee is Stear of Dexter Dee Dee and the Man 49d.png|She's shocks Dee Dee and the Man 28.png|WHAAAAT?!?! dee dee and the man 13.png|zdc dee dee and the man 14.png|AHHH dee dee and the man 21.png|Dee Dee's look at dexter dee dee and the man 22.png|Dee Dee is Furious Herd of elephants.png|Herd of Elephants in Jungle Dee Dee and the man 3.png|Ok the girls locked room in dd3.gif|DD3 20120827_221448bedtime_deedee.png|Bedtime Dee Dee gtrewtrwqtrewq.png|Let her hair down backtotheclassagain.jpg|BACK TO THE CLASS AGAIN tumblr_n7l2c84AyC1qzky0mo1_1280 (2).jpg|Princess dee dee tumblr_nk7ihnXrcP1trjc76o2_400.png|Older Dee Dee dexter_s_laboratory__pink_is_a_deadly_color__by_zilkenian-d6debde.png|She appear in Dee Dee and the Man Angel_Dee_Dee.jpg|Angel Yfcddyt.jpg|PNG 19 Uty.jpg|Angel Wings road rush 2.png|Can't Catch Me. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Mutants Category:2012